A Yell of Thirst
"A Yell of Thirst" ( いた び, Kawaita Sakebi) is the Japanese opening theme to the Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. The song is performed by a Japanese group called Field of View. It debuted in Japan on April 4, 1998 and was the opening theme for all the 27 episodes. It was also used for the movie as the opening theme. Video English version Anime Movie Full version Characters * Yugi Mutou * Anzu Mazaki * Katsuya Jonouchi * Hiroto Honda * Miho Nosaka * Sugoroku Mutou * Dark Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Shadi * Ryo Bakura Duel Monsters * Battle Ox * Dark Magician * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Exodia the Forbidden One Lyrics *Source TV Size Version |-|Rōmaji= Kono mama mō sukoshi arukou kata wo daki Kie yuku yume wo kazoe kareteku nakama wo mita Kayoi nareta michi ni mayoikomu kono goro Yami ga mō hitori no jibun wo tsukuru Kawaita sakebi ga kujikesōna mune wo tsukisasu Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitaina Dare ni mo dasenai kotae ga boku no naka ni aru Kakehiki ga kagi todoke Fly at higher game |-|Kanji= このまま もう少し 歩こう 肩を抱き 消えゆく夢を数え 枯れてく中間を見た 通い慣れた道に迷い込む このごろ 闇が もう一人の自分をつくる 渇いた叫びが くじけそうな胸を突き刺す 君を誘って世界を見たいな だれにも出せない答えが僕の中にある 駆け引きがカギ とどけ Fly at higher game |-|English= Just walk a bit further along the road like this, shoulder to shoulder Counting the dreams that are becoming further away and gradually see your friends disappear At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets Which created the other side of myself in the darkness With a yell of thirst, it's like I'm piecing together my heart that is already filled with depression I want to invite you to see this world with me Inside my heart, there are answers that no one else has Find the crucial key and Fly at higher game Full Version |-|Rōmaji= Kono mama mō sukoshi arukou kata wo daki Kie yuku yume wo kazoe kareteku nakama wo mita Kayoi nareta michi ni mayoikomu kono goro Yami ga mō hitori no jibun wo tsukuru Kawaita sakebi ga kujikesōna mune wo tsukisasu Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitaina Dare ni mo dasenai kotae ga boku no naka ni aru Kakehiki ga kagi todoke Fly at higher game Ikutsu no kanashimi wo issho ni koeta darou? Kigasumu made motometa ano hi no bokura ga ita Jidai ga meguru nara mata doko kate aeru ne Sono toki ga kuru made akiramenai Sameteku omoi wa dōshitemo inamenai kedo Koi ni ochite kawatteku no mo ī ne Aserazu sawagazu aru ga mama de to negau kara Kokoro ni hana wo sakasou Just take my heart Kawaita sakebi ga kujikesōna mune wo tsukisasu Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitaina Dare ni mo dasenai kotae ga yume no naka ni aru Boku wo shinjite sakasou just take my heart tabiji wa tsudzuiteku |-|Kanji= このまま もう少し 歩こう 肩を抱き 消えゆく夢を数え 枯れてく中間を見た 通い慣れた道に迷い込む このごろ 闇が もう一人の自分をつくる 渇いた叫びが くじけそうな胸を突き刺す 君を誘って世界を見たいな だれにも出せない答えが僕の中にある 駆け引きがカギ とどけ Fly at higher game いくつの悲しみを 一緒に越えただろう？ 気が済むまで求めた あの日の僕達がいた 時代が巡るなら またどこかて会えるね その時が 来るまで諦めない 冷めてく想いは どうしても 否めないけど 恋に落ちて変わってくのもいいね 焦らず 騒がず あるがままでと願うから 心に花を咲かそう Just take my heart 渇いた叫びが くじけそうな胸を突き刺す 君を誘って世界を見たいな だれにも出せない答えが夢の中にある 僕を信じて 咲かそう just take my heart 人生は続いてく |-|English= Just walk a bit further along the road like this, shoulder to shoulder Counting the dreams that are becoming further away and gradually see your friends disappear At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets Which created the other side of myself in the darkness With a yell of thirst, I piece together my heart that is already filled with depression I want to invite you to see this world with me Inside my heart are answers that no one else has Find the crucial key and Fly at higher game Why is it that together we cross countless feelings of sadness? On that day, the two of us shall never stop for what we seek until we become apologetic If time was reset, we might still be able to meet somewhere Until that day comes, we shall never give up My though gradually get colder, no matter how much try to deny them But wanting fall in love doesn't sound like a bad idea If I don't worry or panic, I can pray faithfully As if flowers will bloom inside the heart Just take my heart With a yell of thirst, I piece together my heart that is already filled with depression I want to invite you to see this world with me Inside my dreams are answers that no one else has You can trust me if you bloom so just take my heart so this journey can continue Category:Songs